Ephram and Amy's stay in the city
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: what will happen when Ephram and Amy share a hotel room? *Complete*
1. Denver

Amy And Ephram's Stay In The City:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, Amy, Collin, or Ephram.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ephram woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. " Hello" came Ephram's tired voice as he answered the phone. "Good morning Ephram, it's Amy, I was wondering if your not busy could you take me to Denver today?" said Amy enthusiastically. Ephram gladly agreed because he didn't have anything else to do and he never passed up an offer to spend time with Amy. He knew Amy would never go out with him and she just wanted him and her to be friends. Secretly he hoped that one day it would become more. Ephram got up and got dressed in his best t-shirt and shorts. Hoping to impress Amy.  
At 3:00 p.m. he pulled into Amy's driveway. He got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and there stood Bright. " What you doing here Bonehead?" exclaimed Bright. Ephram replied smartly, " As a matter a fact I'm picking Amy up, but I'm sure you already knew that didn't you you dough brain airhead?" All of a sudden Ephram heard the familiar voice of the person he desired, Amy. " Bug off Bright and leave Ephram alone. I will be down in a minute Ephram," said Amy. A few moments later Amy came down looking better than ever in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Bright said " Amy I don't think dad wants you to wear that because it shows your belly, especially around this loser." " I don't care if dad doesn't want me to wear it and Ephram isn't a loser." Replied Amy pushing Ephram out the door and shutting it behind her before Bright could say another word.  
2 minutes later they were pulling out of the driveway. Ephram couldn't help glancing at Amy every few seconds but keeping a close eye on the road. Amy finally broke the silence when she asked Ephram if he wanted to listen to the Cd that she made for him. That had all his favorite songs on it. Ephram agreed and so Amy put the Cd into the jeeps CD player. They talked about various things for the next few hours until finally Ephram pulled into the hospital parking lot. They got out and went into the hospital. Around 7:00 Ephram asked Amy if she wanted to go and get some dinner. They went to a near by restaurant and came out 2 hours later. It started raining really hard as soon as they got in the car.  
  
Ephram looked at the time and his watch read 9:30. He sighed and asked Amy if she would mind if they stayed in a hotel till tomorrow morning. 30 minutes later they were opening the door to the hotel room they were going to share. Amy had hesitated for a minute when he suggested that they share one because she didn't trust herself sleeping in the same room as Ephram because she was afraid of what she and him might do if they shared a room. She finally had agreed once she convinced herself that if she hardly looks at him even though he was wearing clothes that made him look very sexy nothing would happen. But she didn't know what was going to happen later that night....... 


	2. Shower Time

Chapter 2 "Shower time"  
  
Ephram walked in and said "which bed do you want Amy" "the right one because it's next to the window," Amy replied gratefully Ephram nodded then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
-Through Amy's eyes-  
  
I heard Ephram turn the water on in the bathroom. Well I guess he's taking a shower Amy thought to herself. Then Ephram walked out of the bathroom with his shirt off. Showing his great upper body (including his 6-pack and his muscular arms). He asked if I needed to use the bathroom before he took a shower. I of course said no. So he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. As I walked over to the fridge to get something to drink I thought boy it is really going to be hard not to look at him tonight. When I got to the fridge I opened it and pulled out a root beer bottle. I fished in one of the drawers trying to find a bottle opener. When I found one I opened the bottle and began to drink. When the bathroom door suddenly opened. Ephram walked out into the room wearing only his boxers. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it so I just looked every 10 seconds out of the corner of my eye.  
  
-Through Ephram's Eyes-  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed I would be sleeping in that night and set my clothes on the floor beside it. I knew Amy was watching me. I wanted her to like me and tonight was the night to win her heart. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but lounging in my boxers would help and I knew that. I saw that Amy was drinking a root beer so I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself one. She handed me the bottle opener with a smile and said, "You might need this to open it." I thanked her and opened my bottle of pop. " Amy why don't you take a shower" I said. She nodded and went into the bathroom. Then I chugged down my pop and set the empty bottle on the counter. Then I walked over to the bed that was mine for right now. I lay down on the bed, but not before I grabbed the remote. I flicked the TV on and turned the channel until I found a movie I liked that was on.  
  
Sorry this one is so short I want this story to be at least 5 chapters long while they are in a hotel room. I thank you for the reviews for both of my stories. For me to keep righting I need reviews so review and you will get another chapter. I want reviews I like getting encouragement otherwise I think I stink and if I do tell me please! I want reviews just like any author. 


	3. The Storm Continues

Chapter 3  
  
" The storm continues"  
  
I watched the terminator 2 until it was over (which was only 30 minutes). 5 minutes after the movie ended I saw Amy walk out of the bathroom apparently done with her shower. She had all her clothes on so apparently she didn't really want anything to happen that night. Or maybe she did she didn't want to make it obvious but I did figure out why she had her clothes on. She came right over to after she came out of the bathroom and said she was going downstairs to get something in the gift shop. Which to my surprise was open 24/7. After she left I turned the TV back on and turned it to the weather to find out how long the downpour was going to last.  
  
Through Amy's eyes-  
  
I walked down the hall to the elevator. When I got to the lobby I went into the gift shop. I walked up to the lady at the register and asked her where I could find pajamas that were cooler and comforter than my clothes that I had on. She nodded and pointed to the boxes next to the clothes rack. I thanked her and went to look through the box of pajamas. I found a red and black pair that were just the size I wanted. When I got back upstairs I saw that Ephram was on the phone.  
Ephram said goodbye to his dad and hung up the phone. Ephram then got up and walked over to Amy. "Amy the rain will last all night but 2 hours after there is supposed to be severe and there is supposed to be hail and all that junk, but there is also a chance of a tornado so we might be her for at least another night after tonight." Ephram explained to Amy. " Well I don't know if we will have enough money for another night." Amy said worryingly. " I have 300 bucks with me but my dad gave me information I will need if I want to get money from the bank to pay for food, the hotel bill, and clean clothes." Ephram said happily. "Alright that's great so if we get stuck here were covered, good thinking Sherlock!" Amy said jokingly. " I'm going to go downstairs to get boxers to sleep in because I spilt water on the pair I have now" Ephram said as he pulled his semi-wet clothes on. Amy watched Ephram leave the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Though Ephram's eyes-  
  
When I got to the lobby I walked into the gift store. I walked to the back where they kept the Cd's and Cd players. I thought that it would be nice to pick some music to listen to. After he grabbed some CD's (like Trapt, Avril Lavigne, Blink 182, and others) and a small boom box. I looked through the clothes rack to find a pair of boxers. I found a blue, black and red pair that was the size I wanted. I then went to the register and paid for the things I wanted to buy. I got a good deal on CD's because they were used so they were 2 bucks each and the boxers were 10 bucks. I grabbed the bags and headed back to the room.  
  
When I opened the door I saw Amy in pajamas that made her so sexy I could die. The top was short enough so it showed the whole belly and the shorts were 2 inches below the belly button and went down to the middle of her thigh. When I saw her I almost dropped the stuff I was carrying. "Amy you look great," I said. She smiled and thanked me for the complement.  
All of a sudden there was a big boom. Ephram and Amy jumped startled. Ephram then looked at his watch that said 11:00 pm. Ephram then realized the big storm had arrived just like the weather man said when he watched the weather channel earlier that evening. Amy then said after she recovered from the shock of the big boom said "I guess that storm you said would come came." Ephram laughed and said "I guess your right." Then at the same time they asked each other if they were tired. Then instantly they both said no at the same time. Then they both cracked up laughing.  
  
They stayed up talking for another hour. Then Ephram asked Amy if she was as tired as he was. She told him she was. So they said good night and Ephram went into the bathroom to change into his new boxers. After he came out he put his clothes in the same spot he had them earlier that day. Then he went around and turned off all the room lights. So only the lamp on the nightstand was on. When he was done he walked back to his bed and saw Amy standing by it so he walked up to her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Amy reached up and pulled his head down till his lips met with hers........  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm so mean. I left you a cliffhanger to make you come back and read another chapter. Please read and review or you will wonder what happens the rest of your life. I hoped you liked this chapter. I thank everyone who reviewed my story. It seems this one gets more reviews so I think people like it and that makes me keep adding chapters to this story and even my other one because I like that story to because it is some what the way I wanted the show to be instead of them breaking up. Read and Review and you'll get another chapter. Oh! One of my fans gave me some ideas for this chapter, which I used in this chapter a little, and I will use in the next chapter to, so I want to give some credit to her to. 


	4. Another Night?

Chapter 4  
  
"Another Night?"  
  
-Through Ephram's Eyes-  
As we kissed all I was aware of were the softness of her lips and the smell of her hair and the taste of her breath (which was of Spearmint because her favorite gum was Wrigley's Extra spearmint flavor.) The room just kind of melted away with the rest of the world. All I had on my mind was Amy the one I want to be with so bad I could die.  
-Through Amy's Eyes-  
  
When we were kissing every doubt, worry was immediately was erased from my mind. The room faded away with everything else in the world. There was only he and I, I felt like we were the only ones that were left on this world like everyone and everything just died and withered away. All I could feel was the softness of his lips, the gentle way he touched me going up my arms to my face. How every time he touched me it would send a shiver up my spine. He was the only person that mattered to me at that moment. Even though I would never admit it I thought about him and sometimes felt like he was the one the one I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I wanted to know if he was the one so bad I could die.  
I pulled away after a few minutes. "WOW!" I heard Ephram say under his breath so I couldn't hear. "How did you like your goodnight kiss Ephram?" Amy asked smiling. " That was a goodnight kiss, Geez I wonder how you kiss someone you like or in love with. Colin is one lucky guy!" Ephram exclaimed jokingly and smiling at the same time. " Goodnight Grover!" Ephram said softly. "Goodnight Ham!" Amy said as Ephram started tickling Amy.  
When Ephram stopped tickling Amy she walked over to her bed and sat down. She reached out to turn the light off after Ephram sat down on his own bed. Before she could turn the light off the lights suddenly turned off and was followed by a blast of thunder. "Ephram! Where are you?" Amy shouted frantically. " I'm right here next to you" Ephram stated as he sat down next to her. "Ephram what just happened?" Amy asked as she saw Ephram pick up the telephone. " Something took out the phone and power lines I think" Ephram exclaimed while trying to calm her down. " What does that mean, the storm is bad?" Amy asked curiously. " Yes, Amy I'm afraid that is exactly what I'm saying but it hopefully will be fine by morning, so we can go home" Ephram explained calmly. " Ephram will you stay in my bed with me tonight?" Amy asked hopefully. " Sure Amy" Ephram said hoping it would calm her down. Then they both got under the covers in Amy's bed and fell asleep.  
The next morning Ephram woke up to see Amy still sound asleep. He quickly got out of the bed and silently got dressed. After Ephram got dressed he got something to drink. Then when he finished that he grabbed his room key off the table in the room and headed out of the door. Behind him he shut the door he quietly shut the door and made his way to the lobby.  
  
-Through Ephram's Eyes-  
  
I walked to the front desk when I got to the lobby noticing the men guarding the door like we have been taken hostage. " Can I help you sir?" the lady at the desk asked me. " Yes, I was wondering what happened last night and why those security guards are guarding the door?" I asked politely. "Well sir, the power and phone lines got knocked down by a car that smacked into them when it was struck by lightning and so we can't go outside otherwise we will get electrocuted by the lines that are laying right outside the building. So you and the other occupants will have to stay for another 2 days because that is at least how long it will take o clean the mess up" the lady explained to me. "What about the hotel room prices, I can't pay for even 5 more nights in this hotel" Ephram shouted at the lady. " The prices of the hotel rooms are 1 dollar a day until they fix this mess, the food is now 1 dollar a meal, and the snacks are 25 cents each" she replied. " Ok, but I was wondering is there a way to get some cash in this place?" Ephram asked. " No there isn't but if you use your room key you can add anything to your hotel bill" she replied smiling. Ephram smiled and nodded and headed off to the gift shop.  
-Through Amy's Eyes-  
  
I woke up and saw that Ephram was nowhere in sit or in the room for that matter. So I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes off the floor. I started to get dressed. As soon as I finished getting dressed Ephram opened the door to the room and came in carrying 3 plastic bags. "What is that stuff?" I asked pointing to the bags. He replied " Everything we will need for the next two days, though of course minus the food." Ephram I guess noticed the puzzled look on my face and began explaining everything the woman at the desk told him.  
Ephram and Amy started to unpack everything. When Ephram unpacked the clothes he picked out for Amy he gave them to her. "Ephram! I absolutely love the clothes you picked out for me" Amy exclaimed. Ephram just smiled and blushed a little.  
  
Amy and Ephram took turns taking showers and washing their hair with the soap and shampoo he bought in the gift shop. After their showers and they were dressed in their new and clean clothes it was around 11:15 am. They both were hungry so they went downstairs to the restaurant but before they left they each grabbed their cell phones hoping that the phone lines were working back in Everwood. When they got downstairs and into the restaurant, they were escorted to their seats. Ephram and Amy both used their cell phones and called their parents to tell them what they knew. When they were done they hung up. " Amy my dad says he will keep us posted on anything he finds out" Ephram told Amy. " Make sure you don't tell your dad that we are sleeping in the same room because my dad made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me and you sleeping in the same room" Amy explained to Ephram calmly. " I will get a different room if you want me to Amy" Ephram said hoping that she would say he didn't have to gat his own room. " Ephram you only have to get your own room if you want to because I don't mind sleeping in the same room together. " Were just friends Ephram I know nothings going to happen between us" Amy said. "Amy, I have been wondering this, you know how you said were just friends than why did you kiss me last night, and how can you not feel what I feel when I'm with you?" Ephram asked hoping that she will say she feels the same way he does and admit that she's falling for him. Amy looked stunned by Ephram's question. Ephram looked surprised by this but let it go. After a few moments Amy answered with........  
Ahhh! Yes I believe that is a cliffhanger don't you? Well please tell me your thoughts on it. I surly hope you enjoyed it. Please review or you will never know the answer. Some cool events are going to happen by the end of the story that you don't want to miss so review review review. I hope the people that asked me to make my chapter a little longer are ok with this length. It is about a page or so longer. An author can only write so much at one time and I didn't want to make you wait to long for another chapter but I made it a little longer for you guys. 


	5. The Confession

Recap: Amy kissed Ephram and now Ephram wants to know why. Ephram wants Amy to admit her feelings for him.  
  
Sorry for all the authors notes and not updating.  
Amy and Ephram's stay in the city  
"The Confession"  
"Ephram, I kissed you because I'm so attracted to you. I have been from the moment I saw you. I'm falling in love with you and it scares me to death. I was hoping that kissing you again would help get rid of that fear and help me build enough confidence to dump Collin. I made my decision along time ago. Ephram I can't live without you and I can live without Collin. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know how to" Amy said with tears now rolling down her cheeks.  
"Amy please don't cry. Amy I'm in love with you to. I knew someday you would tell me that you believed we were meant to be. I always hoped it would have been sooner. Amy every time I see you with Collin even though he is in a coma, I get jealous and it kills me deep inside. I have been aching to tell you that for so long. If you meant what you said about wanting to be with me there will have to be some things that will take time to change when Collin wakes up. Amy I will still get tense and jealous when I see you around him. That kind of thing will take a while to go away because I know he was the only one you had feelings for before I moved here. I'm not saying you can't be friends but you will have to excuse the things I might do at first," Ephram pleaded.  
  
"Ephram I figured those things might happen so I will take it easy at first. I know things have been hard because you have been competing with a guy in a coma. Things will be probably just as hard when he comes back but it won't be like that forever. I know I don't deserve to ask you this but please don't over react about anything that might happen when my folks find out. I know you have been through hell because of me but I will try my best never to do that again" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Amy I trust you and I love you to much to do anything that will piss you off" Ephram explained. "Ok, I just got one thing to say. Shut up and just kiss me!" Amy persisted. "Yes my lady" Ephram hollered. Then Ephram leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for 5 minutes when all of a sudden there was a big Boom. Ephram and Amy both jumped out of their seats sky high. Amy then went over to Ephram and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" Ephram asked. "Yup I just got scared when they knocked that table over" Amy assured Ephram. "Well should we go upstairs and watch a movie or something?" Ephram asked. "Why not" Amy replied. Ephram then happily picked up Amy and carried her to the room.  
Ephram pushed open the room's door still holding Amy. "Welcome to the Lovers Suite" Ephram joked. Ephram then walked over to Amy's bed and put her on it. " Why thank you kind sir" Amy joked happily. "So do you want to watch TV or something with me" Ephram asked as he climbed onto his bed. "Sure" Amy replied climbing on to the bed and laying right beside Ephram. Ephram turned on the TV and then quickly turned it back off. "I really don't feel like watching TV anymore" Ephram sighed. "Well why don't we just make out or something" Amy suggested. Ephram then leaned in so his Soft lips met hers. Right as their lips touch a shiver ran up their spine and they saw fireworks in their eyes. Ephram sighed and thought to himself, She is finally mine and I'm as happy as I have ever been. After a while Ephram pulled away because he had to yawn. Ephram then looked at the clock then back to Amy. "We better get to bed" Ephram told her. "Yeah, I agree I'm beat" Amy yawned. "We better sleep in separate beds. I don't trust myself in the same bed as you I might do something I will regret" Ephram said. " Yeah, well I don't trust myself in the same bed as you" Amy stated. "Ok, well both of us can't be trusted. Good night Grover" Ephram replied. "Good night, Ham" Amy whispered.  
Amy then got up and walked over to her bed. Right as Amy climbed into her bed.......  
OMG! It is a cliffhanger. I know I'm so mean and this chapter is a little short but I was just trying to get set up what will happen in the next chapter. You all ask for it and I didn't have one person not want it so you got. If I ruined the surprise I'm sorry, but I knew if I told you you would probably come back. Thank you to all the reviewers for reviewing. The next chapter should be up soon, but I don't know because I'm getting so busy. Please review I want to know how you like the chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad.  
  
Tell me if you like any of the shows listed below and your favorite characters. I want to write some other fan fics.  
  
Shows:  
  
7th Heaven  
  
Everwood  
  
Er  
  
Ed  
  
Black Sash: (there is a category yet for it but I have started writing one for it. There has only been 1 episode so far and on Sunday there will be 2 episodes aired. If you don't have a clue what it is and are interested. Don't ask me to explain because I suck at it. I will give you a site, which will explain it www.blacksashonline.com it tells you what the show is about, what channel and time it is on. Whether you are in Canada or the US it says both. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been really busy. I have had writers block the last few days. But the new chap should be up in a few days. I just started writing it a few minutes ago so bear with me please. Thank you all for being so patient 


	7. The Unexpected

"All Good Things.......  
....Must Come To An End!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"The Unexpected"  
  
"Ephram!" Amy hollered as her bed broke and fell to the ground. "Amy, are you ok?" Ephram asked jumping quickly out of bed. "I'm perfectly fine" Amy assured Ephram. "Okay, well as much as I might regret this later you are sleeping with me tonight. I am not going to let you sleep on that broken bed" Ephram stated. "Okay, don't mind if I do" Amy replied.  
  
They both lay silent for a while, but Amy couldn't take it anymore so she turned toward Ephram and started kissing him. They both started kissing and with each kiss the kisses got deeper and deeper. Then Amy ran her hands under Ephram's shirt and then started to pull it off. Ephram giving into his raging hormones followed suite by taking Amy's off. Soon both of them we naked and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
The next morning Ephram woke up with Amy's head lying on his chest. Ephram smiled at Amy's sleeping body. Without waking Amy up he got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
When Amy woke up she could the shower. So she got up and dressed. As soon as she was dressed and ready Ephram came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Mr. Brown I had a really great time last night" Amy Stated. "Well, Mrs. Abbott I did to" Ephram agreed. Then he walked over to Amy and kissed her. "Are we together officially" Ephram question. "Hell, yeah" Amy yelled.  
  
"Knock, Knock" Amy went to answer the door. "What do you want?" Amy asked. "You guys can leave, all the stuff caused by the storm is all cleared up" the lady at the door explained. "Ephram, we can go home to Everwood today" Amy explained.  
  
An hour later they were on their way home to Everwood.  
  
Thank you to everyone who stayed with me thru the whole fic. Thank you to all the reviewers who took the time to review. I hope this last chapter didn't stink. I really wanted it to go out with a bang but I'm not sure that it did. I might try to write a better ending to the story but right now I'm concentrating on my other fics. There is going to be a sequel to my fic Ephram's Letter and if I get reviews for this chapter and people really want a sequel I might write one. So please, if you have any advice on how to make this chapter better tell me. Please no flames just some constructive criticism. 


End file.
